We are one
by aryadrottningg
Summary: Heir to the throne of Arendelle, Elsa has a secret about her that, in her view, is something terrible. Not having control over her powers, the princess was isolated from everything and everyone for the safety of the kingdom. Her life changes when a legendary being invades her room, changing her views on the world, especially about herself. However, an evil dormant tries to rebuild.
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those nights of winter when the snow takes over. The castle towers were covered by ice; the streets, buried. But Elsa did not bother at all. In fact, she rather liked. She felt like she was part of it, despite having been isolated from the outside world in his room because of his powers. She like the snow 'till the moment which she remember the day she hurted her sister; the day on which the fear of hurting anyone, even her parents, was born.

The girl, who was sitting in the inner sill of her bedroom window, closed the curtain. Her eyes were fogging up again; She was missing the days playing in the snow with her sister Anna.

She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Asked silently replies to the moon, what it was, why the moon chose to make her a monster .

She was almost falling asleep when heard crackling in your window. _Crackle_... like something was banging on the window. _Maybe it's just the tree branches hitting the glass_, Elsa thought. The crackling grew stronger, and suddenly the window opened. Elsa had protected his face from the storm that came , came to the window and closed. The curtains stopped swinging.

Elsa lay back in bed, and the crackling started over again. She remembered the stories her mother always told her: Jack Frost, a snow spirit, sometimes stops his work for a while and play tricks on some people. _It must be Jack, Elsa thought sarcastically. He will come in here and throw me several snowballs, and then leave. I wish that he could really exist - maybe I could better understand why I am like this, it would be much easier if I knew that there are people like me out there._

Elsa turned to the side and tried to sleep again. The window opened and with it more storm entered. The girl began to chafe.

- Well, whatever it is that's doing this, that is not funny! - She closed the window with such force that come knocking. She realized how stupid shout it was - after all, she was alone. The window opened again. Elsa get so angry that she decided to freeze the window to not open again.

- Oh, not so funny. - The white-haired boy said with a mischievous smile. Elsa contained a scream. The boy frowned.

- Who are you? - Elsa asked, knowing the answer. The boy was scared then. As with the movement of the lips without using the voice, he asked: can you see me?

The girl, gaping, nodded. The boy smiled relieved.

- My name is Jack Frost. And you are...?

- Elsa, of Arendelle...

- Humm... So, Elsa, I got lost in my own stormy and I got here.

- In Arendelle. Jack Frost. Here. - Elsa couldn't believe it. The solution of their problems was standing in front of her!

- So, child. Why are you staring at me? - The boy was shaking his stick of wood, and small flakes of snow fell.

- You... I can also... We are the same! - Elsa was stirred. Since childhood she wanted to find someone like her - despite having twelve. Jack had an expression on his face who does not understand anything, so Elsa knit together his two hands and a spiral movement, creating a perfect snowflake .

- How did you... - Jack began to wonder, and then looked up - beyond the ceiling, as if to the moon - and the expression of confusion turned into anger. He could not believe that the moon had another victim of immortality .

- What are you looking at? - The girl asked. He did not answer - Jack ?

- Elsa... - Jack started to speak, but Elsa heard knocks on your door and the voice of his mother wondering who she was talking. He started to move, as if to leave. Elsa held his arm, asking him to help her to control her powers and emotions. Jack began to feel responsible for the girl - was chosen by the moon. He just did not understand how she had been chosen as being new. - I'll be back tomorrow.

The bedroom door opened, and in a flash, Jack Frost was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had been reluctant to return to the princess castle the next day - after all, had just met her, and ice in your hands could be just a piece of your mind wanting to show that he was not the only spirit of winter after so many years alone, having only children who could not even see him as a companionship.

Even so, come back the next night as promise. If it really was a piece of his head, the maximum would be absolutely nothing would happen - the girl, not being another spirit of winter, she wouldn't believe in Jack Frost.

He knocked the glass of the bedroom window and waited Elsa. Knocked again, and no answer. Moved closer to the glass and realized that it was dark as if something was hiding his vision. "Maybe the curtains are closed", he thought.

Jack was almost convinced that it really was a piece of his mind when he saw something bright blue - a light beam very quickly across the room. The beam of light illuminated the room for a few milliseconds, and Jack noticed that the curtains were not closed and there was someone there. He went to the window and pressed his hand softly - as if for support. The window opened, and Jack was in the room.

He felt the temperature drop compared to the outside. The large room was covered in snow - the wooden floor, the bed with pink quilt, the wooden chest with the lid open, full of toys. The darkening of his vision was the snow that covered the place - it was snowing inside the room.

Sitting on the floor and leaning against the bed, was Elsa. She wrapped her knees with her arms folded, like crying, but Jack realized that there were no tears.

Then he saw that most of the furniture in your room was frozen. He walked to the door of the girl's room, and saw that the broken door was frozen - so the door would not open.

In some places the room had piles of ice on the ground - were probably made of the light beam.

He walked to the girl on the floor and sat beside her. Immediately she pulled away.

"Go away." She said, and by the tone of her voice, Jack felt her pain. He moved closer to her. He felt so unknown responsible for that moment that he wanted to hug her, saying that everything was fine and that she could trust him, as he did with his sister - but he did not. Instead, he created snowflakes so perfect that they looked like glass; miniature snowman and small birds that flew around the girl.

"The snow, with all the violence, also has beauty. You can destroy..." Jack makes a move with his staff and dismantles all snowmen, as he had crushed them. The girl stared at him. "As you can also create." He reassembled the snowman, and this time, they were more real than before. "It has its flaws..." Jack started a small snowstorm in the large room of the princess, covering everything with a fresh layer of snow. "It also has its qualities." The snowflakes were delicate and precise. They landed softly on the whitish- blonde hair Elsa, melting on contact. The storm had stopped. - You want to tell me what happened?

The girl hesitated for a moment - was about to confide in a stranger.

"I just don't understand why I'm like this ... I cannot play with my family without freezing them. Or play with someone without hurting the person, like I did with my sister Anna..." the simple memory seemed to hurt the girl, making it snow again. "Go away. Please."

Jack understood the pain of the girl - the pain of seeing children and not being able to play with them, just doing tricks and more tricks that lost grace over the years.

"Elsa. Look at me." Jack sat in front of Elsa, looking straight into her eyes, at least what he could see in the dim light of the moon outside. Then held his staff, and its tip, a light bluish white light shone. "If you do not know to control your emotions, you'll freeze everything you see ahead. This will consume you. Breathe with me. Come on, calm down."

She stared at him and breathed slowly.

"Why froze the door latch?" Jack asked quietly.

"To my parents do not come in." She replied. "Thaw the latch" Jack asked."There is nothing to fear."

"I do not know how!" She replied, embarrassed. "I was born with the powers and still not know how to thaw."

She was born with the powers. Jack felt stupid for not having thought of it before - explained how she still had family and was so new. It would not be impossible, since he was a chosen by the moon to represent the winter.

"Elsa?" Jack called "With great power comes great responsibility."

"I do not want the powers, nor that responsibility, Jack" she complained, almost despairing.

"Don't worry, Elsa" He had raised. "Let's have a little fun before."

The girl felt the snowball hitting her face, and heard the laughter of Jack Frost. The girl stared at and for the first time, noticed the boy - seemed to sixteen or something around it. His hair was as white as snow, and Elsa had found a fun fact. He wore only a blue jacket and brown pants - was barefoot. She wondered mentally if he felt cold feet.

The war snowball began almost instantly, and Elsa for the first time since moved away from her sister forcibly took a bit of fun.


End file.
